Diary of Two Lovers
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Journal excerpts from Ron's eighteenth birthday until the day that his and Harry's first child is born. MPreg


**Title: Diary of Two Lovers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M for implied sexual actions and MPregnancy**

**Pairings: Harry & Ron**

**Summary: Journal excerpts from Ron's eighteenth birthday until the day that his and Harry's first child is born. MPreg**

**Date: December 17, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything.**

**Warning 1: Please forgive the OCness of these characters. This is just the way that they came to me. **

**Inspiration: Why Harry and Ron? They aren't paired too often, so I decided to write a fic with this pairing. That's all the inspiration I needed.**

**Diary of Two Lovers**

**Property of **

**Harry James Potter**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley **

**(Weasley crossed out and Potter written underneath.)**

Dear Ron, March 1, 1998

I give this diary to you today as your birthday present my love in hopes that our love may be captured forever between its pages. Today is your eighteenth birthday. As you know it is the eighteenth birthday that marks the transition into adulthood for a young person in the muggle world. When we came of age at seventeen we announced our relationship to the world. Do you remember that day my love? Of course, you do. You were there.

We stood side by side, holding hands, as we announced at the press conference I had called, that we had been in a relationship for the past three years, since the TriWizard Tournament. The only people that knew of our relationship's existence were our closest friends and your family. I was so glad that they had kept our secret for the past three years. However, we longed to tell the world and so we did as soon as we were able to sue any reporters of newspapers in case they slandered our names.

Dear Harry, March 2, 1998

First, I want to thank you for such a thoughtful gift. It will be nice to show our children and grandchildren this journal one day; this way they'll know the love that bore them into this world. Second, I do remember that day so clearly. I have not regretted it since the day we made our relationship known.

It has been so nice to be able to walk down Diagon Alley holding hands, and pausing to share an occasional kiss without the fear of being caught. Then there are those words that you whisper; yet, everyone in the vicinity seems to hear you. I love you as well, my dear Harry.

Just like last night, tonight I will not only tell you of my love, but I will show you as well. Maybe this will be the start of the family we have longed for this past year, but have been unable to produce a child with the hopes of the world not scorning us.

Dear Ron, March 9, 1998

Don't worry my love. Soon we shall have a child, and thus a family of our own. I long also for the time when we can hold our child in our arms. That day will be soon, my love. For I am pregnant with our child as I write this… Sorry, I just told you the joyous news, and you had to take me on a detour to the bedroom to celebrate.

We will celebrate again and again as the time draws near. We shall have to think of what we will name the child. Maybe we can discuss it over dinner?

Dear Harry, March 11, 1998

I am not sorry about the detour. It was for a worthy cause. I can yet to believe that our child grows within you. Names? I do agree that Matthew Andrew Potter sounds good for a boy. For a girl, I have no idea. Do you forget my love, that there is only one girl in my family? We shall have to discuss this in length. Maybe in bed tonight?

Dear Ron, March 15, 1998

We still have not decided on a girl's name and I am already one month pregnant. Maybe we should take a break from name choosing. We still have to announce to the world that I am carrying our child. What they will think, I wonder…

Dear Harry, March 15, 1998

When I saw what you were writing, I could not help but take this journal from you. Who cares what they think! If you care about what they think,,, Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend. Boyfriend… Harry I just realized that we have a child on the way and I still call you my boyfriend. Give me a moment…

Dear Ron, March 29, 1998

I cannot believe you proposed to me, and in Godric's Hollow of all places! The place used to hold such bad memories. Yet, now with each passing day it begins to hold more and more great memories. You know… I think we should have our wedding there. Do you think your mum will mind?

Dear Harry, April 3, 1998

Mum knows how much Godric's Hollow means to you. Of course she will not mind having the wedding there. The only thing left is to decide where to have it. Do you have any ideas?

Dear Ron, April 10, 1998

I have found the place! The little church that my parents used to attend will be perfect. This way I feel that they are with me. Ron… What do you think of moving to Godric's Hollow?

Dear Harry, May 10, 1998

The house that we saw yesterday is perfect. Four bedrooms, a large kitchen, and a huge backyard. It will be perfect for our little girl and any future children that we may have. By the way, we have yet to come up with a girl's name. We really should get on it seeing as there are only two months left until you deliver and we have yet to think of a name. Any ideas love?

Dear Ron, May 24, 1998

The idea came to me as we decorated our daughter's nursery. The lavender looks good with all that blue and green, don't you think? What do you think of Annabelle Lily Potter?

Dear Harry, June 1, 1998

Did I ever tell you that you are a genius? The name is perfect, even mum agrees. You know how hard that is to accomplish. I can picture her now. She will have my hair of course. There is no helping it love. The Weasley red hair is prominent. However, she will have your bright green eyes. I think she will look like Lily, no?

Dear Ron, June 5, 1998

You may be right. I can only hope that she looks like my mum. On a lighter note, the house is finally finished. Now we can have our wedding and get started on our future. Are you ready my love?

Dear Harry, June 20, 1998

I lay here next to you on the eve of our wedding. It was a small simple ceremony. Yet, I will never forget the way you looked walking down the aisle towards me, with your stomach swollen with our child. It was great that mum took so many pictures. We shall have to make an album for Annabelle. Remind me of this later. For now, I am going to put up this journal aside and join you in dreamland. You know, you haven't had a nightmare in a while. Maybe fatherhood suits you…

Dear Ron, July 7, 1998

The pains are getting worse. Soon, I will also put aside this journal and tell you that our daughter is about to make her entrance into the world. For now, I am basking in your nearby presence. Remember, my love. I will always love you, even when I am desperate for sleep and I get cross with you. Remember to take me in your arms and tell me that you love me, for you must know that by now I love you with all my heart.

Dear Harry, July 7, 1998

We were right my love. She looks exactly like Lily. She has my red hair and your green eyes. I cannot wait to tell her stories of her grandmother that is watching over her. How she evaded your father for so long to only end up with him. One more thing before I let you go love. Remember, I will always be here to take you into my arms, for I love you just as much as you love me, if not more for granting me the world's most beautiful daughter. Your daddy and papa love you Annabelle.

**Author's Note: I started this story last summer. However, it was not until tonight that inspiration flowed and the words came to me. Thank you muse for giving me so many great ideas. As always read and review. I would love to know what you think. Ciao, CAatH!**

**Dedicated to my own niece, Bailey, who was born on July 7****th****.**

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes be so kind as to tell me and not judge.


End file.
